1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendable poles for use in changing light bulbs. In another aspect, the invention concerns a three-section, non-metallic, extension pole with a bulb-gripping device coupled to an end of the pole.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Extension poles with bulb-gripping devices have been used for years to change light bulbs in hard-to-reach locations such as, for example, recessed light fixtures in vaulted ceilings. Most conventional extendable bulb-changing devices include two elongated, telescoping sections with a bulb-gripping device attached to the end of one section. The telescoping sections typically have a locking mechanism coupled between them for selectively inhibiting relative telescopic sliding of the two sections. Further, both sections are typically formed with generally circular cross sections. In addition, the telescoping sections of many conventional extendable bulb-changing devices are composed of a metallic material.
Conventional extendable bulb-changing devices employing only two telescoping sections have the limitation of providing a maximum extended reach of only twice the retracted length of the pole. Thus, conventional two-section extension poles having a long reach may be inconvenient to handle and/or store in the retracted position because of their excessive retracted length. Further, the generally circular cross sectional shape of the telescoping sections of a conventional extension pole allow for relative twisting of the sections. This relative twisting can be disadvantageous, particularly when the locking device used to selectively inhibit telescopic sliding of the two sections requires alignment of a shiftable locking pin with apertures in one of the sections. If the two sections are able to be twisted relative to one another, the operator of the pole must take the time to twist the poles back and forth so that the locking pin and the aperture are aligned. Finally, constructing an extendable light bulb changing apparatus out of an electrically conductive metallic material increases the risk of injury to the operator.
Responsive to these and other problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an extendable bulb-changing apparatus having an extended length which is more than twice its retracted length.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an extendable bulb-changing device having telescoping sections with non-circular cross sections that allow for telescopic sliding of the sections relative to one another, while inhibiting relative twisting of the sections.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an extendable bulb-changing device that is made of a non-metallic material to thereby minimize the risk of electrical injury to the operator.
It should be noted that the above-listed objects may not all be accomplished by the invention claimed herein and other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention and appended claims.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a three-section, non-metallic extendable light bulb-changing apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises elongated first, second, and third telescoping sections. The first section defines a first internal channel which at least partly telescopically receives the second section. The second section defines a second internal channel which at least partly telescopically receives the third section. A first locking mechanism is coupled to the first section and is operable to selectively inhibit relative telescopic shifting of the first and second sections. A second locking mechanism is coupled to the second section and is operable to inhibit relative telescopic shifting of the second and third sections. A bulb-gripping device is coupled to the third section and is operable to grip a light bulb.